


Call Me, Baby

by TyyTyy



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyyTyy/pseuds/TyyTyy
Summary: Boruto is tired of being bored and alone - and the only virgin out of all his friends, so he decides to have a little fun by calling a naughty line where he gets to speak with Kawaki.
Relationships: Kawaki/Uzumaki Boruto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Call Me, Baby

I was bored and lonely, sick of always feeling depressed. I was eighteen now and the only one of my friends who was still a virgin. It didn’t help that I was gay and had never met anyone I actually liked enough to try and date them. All I did was go to school, having just started my first year of college. My parents paid for a small apartment for me, not far from campus but after school, I went home and just sat there, alone. Doing nothing. 

A little something was needed in my life to save me, anything, somebody that wasn’t like my friends who were either too busy for me, or were doing something I didn’t like. These feelings were what had me watching porn and stuff, anything to escape this lonesome feeling. Everybody else was off falling in love and living their best lives, but I was just stuck. 

I was tired of it, and that’s why I did something like call a naughty, gay hotline for the first time. I wasn’t even nervous as I went through the process and waited for somebody to get on the call with me. I wasn’t sure what I expected, truly I thought it would be stupid and maybe I would get a laugh out of it, but the deep voice that answered the call left me speechless.

“Are you there?” He prompted softly when I never said anything and I opened my mouth but no words came out. What was I even doing? “Hm.” He hummed after a moment, sounding amused. “Well, I hear you breathing. Don’t be shy now.”

“I-I’m not,” I mumbled and heard him chuckle. 

“There he is.” He said. “You sound cute.”

_ Cute?  _ I huffed and rolled over in my bed, glaring at the wall. “So do you,” I shot back and he laughed. 

“Yeah? Never heard that before,” He told me. “So what should I call you?”

“I don’t know,” I muttered, not wanting to give anyone my real name. “What about you?”

“You can call me anything you like,” He said, voice sounding even deeper. 

He sounded so sexy, and I couldn’t picture a person by just listening to him. “Alright, dude.”

“Dude?” He chuckled again. “Another first.”

My face threatened to heat up and I swallowed nervously. “Well, I’ve never done this before,” I admitted, not knowing what I should or shouldn’t say. 

“Ah. Well don’t sweat it, trust me there’s nothing you could say that would surprise me. So, what do you want? No fetishes? Nothing specific? Did you call to get off or do you just wanna chat? You tell me, baby.”

_ Baby?!  _ My face was on fire now and I rolled onto my other side before grumbling, “I don’t know.”

“Hm. Well, let’s get to know each other. Tell me what you look like.”

“Like what?” I huffed, embarrassed just at the thought. I didn’t know why though, it wasn’t like I’d ever actually meet this guy. 

“Like your body type. What color is your hair, and your eyes.”

“Blond. Blue. I don’t know, slim to average I guess. I’m kinda short.” I shrugged to myself. 

“Mm. That’s just my type of guy. I bet you really are cute.” 

“Maybe.” I grinned and rolled over again. “What about you?”

“Me… well I’m just over six feet tall. I have black hair and blue-grey eyes. I’m athletic, have some tattoos and piercings. Probably the total opposite of you.”

_ Definitely.  _ “Sounds sexy. But you probably have to make yourself sound sexy, huh?” I rolled my eyes, figuring he looked nothing like he described himself. 

He laughed for a few seconds before sighing softly. “I can see why you’d think that.”

“So you’re not making it up?” I asked wonderingly, thinking,  _ he’s totally making it up.  _

“Not at all. So how old are you?” 

“Eighteen.” 

“Damn, so young. I mean I’m only twenty-two, but I don’t usually get such young callers.”

“Well, we’re all about these firsts today,” I mused and he hummed in agreement. I didn’t think I would enjoy talking to a stranger so much, but I did. I didn’t want the call to end. 

“How about some more personal questions?” 

“Like?” I asked, suddenly feeling nervous again. 

“Do you top or bottom? Both?” He asked, his deep voice giving me chills.  _ He really does sound good.  _

I’d never done either, and I really didn’t know, so I decided to answer honestly. “I’m really not sure.”

“Not sure?” He scoffed as if he didn’t believe me for a minute. “What kind of shit is that?”

“W-well I… I’ve never…”

“Fuck, don’t tell me you’re completely inexperienced.” He groaned and my breath hitched. 

“What’s so bad about it?” I pouted and he was quiet for a moment. 

“Nothing. It just makes me want to change that.”

_ Oh my.  _ “Really?” I asked quietly, heart racing once again. 

“Yeah. I top though, so I’d end up fucking you out of commission.”

_ Whoa.  _ “Probably,” I admitted shakily. “I wouldn’t know what to do.”

“Oh, I’d walk you through it, baby. I’d take good care of you.”

_ Too bad you’re not real.  _ “Sounds like a dream.” I sighed. 

“You never know. It’s a small world and this is a local service.”

“It is?” I squeaked in surprise. That was unexpected. I hadn’t meant to call locally. Not at all. 

“You didn’t know?” He chuckled and I blushed for the umpteenth time. 

“N-no.” That was definitely not intentional. 

“Don’t be scared now,” He told me, voice soft. “I’m just here to talk to you. However you want, for however long you want. But maybe one day we could upgrade and video chat with each other.”

“You do that too?” I asked in surprise, realizing he couldn’t be lying to me if he was willing to let me see him. “Can you send me a picture of you?”

“So my voice alone doesn’t satisfy you?” He asked, amused. 

“I just want to know if you’re lying or not,” I said plainly, though I was grinning cheekily. 

“You would have to give me your phone number for that. And I’d only be willing to do a trade.”

“A trade?” I questioned curiously. 

“Yeah, a picture for a picture.”

_ Oh.  _ “If you send yours first and you’re not lying, I’ll send one of me.”

“Alright. Give me your number and tell me how you want it.”

“What’s that mean?” I asked, voice higher than I wished it would have been. 

“You want to see all of me or what?”

“Well duh, I want to see all of you.” His face alone wouldn’t be enough. I gave him my number and waited impatiently. 

“Stop all your huffing and puffing, I need a minute. And I know you said you wanted to see it all, but I don’t think you’re ready for the full picture, but I’ll make it good for you.”

Oh no, by ‘all’ I was in no way meaning  _ all  _ of everything. I kept my mouth shut before I embarrassed myself and continued to wait impatiently. Things went quiet on his end as well until he finally sighed. 

“Alright, sent. I wanted to take a current picture rather than send you one I already had, so it took me a minute.”

I pulled my phone away from my ear and put him on speaker when I got a text. Now I had his number too, but I was a bit apprehensive. 

“I’m scared,” I admitted quietly. “Maybe I shouldn’t look.”

“Oh come on now, don’t be scared. It’s just a picture, I kept my dick to myself, so there’s nothing to worry about.”

I rolled my eyes, not saying anything as I opened the picture. My mouth fell open at the sight of him, naked from the waist up. His arms were covered in tattoos and muscles, and that chest and those abs were too glorious for my eyes. Even his face was gorgeous, his brow and ears pierced. I couldn’t believe it. 

“You opened it, huh? See, I didn’t lie. Now be a good boy and send me a picture of yourself.” 

I shuddered, now able to truly picture the man behind that deep, sexy voice.  _ What a package.  _ “I’m not taking my shirt off.”

“Shy? That’s okay, baby. I’ll take whatever you’re willing to give me.”

I took a shaky breath as I pulled my camera up and took a picture of myself right where I sat. I hated it and ended up taking several before finally sending him one. I held my breath afterward, not saying a word. 

“Hm. Cute as fuck,” He commented. “Definitely my type.”

“Yeah right,” I muttered, laying back down with a sigh. “I’m not anybody’s type.”

“Stop pouting, baby. Nobody else matters right now. You’re mine, that’s the truth. If I could, I’d fuck you crazy and never let you go.”

_ Tease.  _ “Oh yeah?” I rolled my eyes, not dumb enough to forget that this guy’s job was to mess with people on the phone. He did this every day. But for a tiny second, I had let myself forget and I was annoyed with myself for that. “Actually I don’t think you could. I’m a little too pure for a guy like you.”

“That’s true, but it only makes me want you more,” He admitted, voice so deep I couldn’t take it. 

“I bet. I mean, you’ve probably never even been with a virgin like myself. You wouldn’t even know what to do with me.”

“Hm, where’s this attitude coming from all of a sudden?” He laughed lightly. “But you know, you’re half right. I’ve never been with a virgin, but I would know just what to do with you.”

“Doubt it,” I mumbled, shaking my head. 

“I could talk you into coming for me, so just imagine what I could do with my body.” 

His words had my body heating up, but I glared at nothing, annoyed that he thought he was  _ all  _ that. Even if he was, he shouldn’t be so cocky. 

“I don’t believe you,” I said, stretching out on my back. 

“Ouch. Don’t be like that baby. I’m too hard for you to be wounding me.”

“Hard?” I questioned in a whisper and he hummed. 

“Yeah. Seeing you really turned me on. All I can think about is fucking you—making you come for me over and over.”

His voice was tinged with something unfamiliar to me, and it and his words had my stomach coiling and my breath catching in my throat. He gave me a visual that really made me feel things and my heart skipped a beat at noticing my member’s reaction to it. 

“I bet you’d be sensitive as fuck, easy to please. It would be hard, but I’d tease you a bit just because it would drive us both crazy. I’d probably get carried away, wanting to be rough with you but constantly holding back. You need a gentle touch. Nice and slow.”

The more he spoke, the harder it was for me to breathe. I squeezed my thighs together, finding it impossible not to react to his words. I wanted so badly to touch myself, but I couldn’t. He would know. 

“Of course, that would only be the first time. I’d break you in good after that because you’d want me to fuck you all the time. I would enjoy giving you everything you wanted and just thinking about teaching you a few things, fuck, it kills me. I need it now.”

My hand laid over my pulsing member and I gasped at how bothered it was.  _ How can he do this to me? _

“Ever been sucked off before, baby? I’d like to be the first. I can see that cute face blissed out for me.”

I bit my lip to keep down a whimper as I palmed my erection, hating myself for wanting him to do all these things to me. Did he even know he was making me feel like this?

“I wonder how you touch yourself. Where you like to get off best. I bet you like to do it in your bed, where it’s most comfortable. You’re all alone, able to be completely naked and not worry about anyone interrupting you. Do you rub on yourself all over, or do you go straight for your cock?”

_ Straight for it.  _ My eyes had closed as I palmed myself a little firmer. I hadn’t been this horny in a while and it had apparently been too long since I’d jerked myself off. 

“Do you take your time, baby, or do you crave your orgasm so much that you can’t pace yourself?” 

I still couldn’t respond, currently too busy getting rid of my pants. I didn’t care anymore, I just had to have some relief. 

“It must be hard to hold back that sexy voice. You seem like you’d be on the vocal side. That makes me hot, hearing you would make me lose it, baby. I’m so fucking hard just imagining it. Why do you do this to me? Can I touch myself while we talk?”

_ Oh god.  _ I couldn’t control my heavy breathing or my hand. He made touching myself so much better and I wanted him to do it too. 

“I—I wanna see.” I breathed hotly, not giving a damn anymore. He could be cocky all he wanted. 

“You want me to show you how hard I am—how much I want you?”

“Yes,” I panted. 

“Fuck, there’s that sexy voice.” He hummed in approval. “One sec, baby.”

I put him back on speaker and stared at my phone waiting eagerly for the picture to arrive, while still touching myself. It didn’t take long to come through, but it wasn’t just a picture, it was a five-second video of him stroking his cock and it was just as glorious as the rest of him, in fact, a bit intimidating. 

Watching it had my cock aching even more and I whimpered a quiet moan as I stroked myself firmer, glad the video replayed itself over and over. 

“You like it huh? Would you suck it for me, let me fuck your mouth real good?”

“Yeah.” I moaned quietly, mouth watering at the idea. My hand slowed, only because I was already so close to coming and I didn’t want this to end.  _ Ever.  _

“Damn, baby. I want to hear that again.” He groaned and the sound had my hand stilling completely. My member throbbed in rebellion, barely needed any more encouragement to fall over the edge. I moaned again, not able to keep it down and he sucked in a breath. “I’ll come if you keep doing that.”

“I’m… me too,” I whispered breathlessly, not trusting my voice at all. 

“Don’t try to stop it, baby, I want you to come for me.”

I moaned louder at that, stroking myself again—faster. There was no stopping it. 

“Fuck,” he growled, sounding a little further away, but not far enough that I couldn’t hear his short, quick breaths and they made my orgasm all the more intense. 

Another text came through a moment later, just when my body was starting to calm. It was another video, a little longer, this one of him coming. I tried to swallow a moan at the sight of it, but a quiet whine still escaped me. 

“Can’t believe you made me do that,” He said with an amused sigh. “You okay, baby? Feel better or was that not enough for you?”

I had a hot mess to deal with, but I really didn’t want to get up. “You’re really good.” I couldn’t deny it, he had a right to be cocky. “I’m satisfied.” 

“Are you, truly? I’d be glad to play with you again, anytime. In person especially.”

“Yeah right.” I scoffed and then smiled to myself. “You know, this was real nice. Even if this is your job and you say the same thing to everyone, it did make me feel good and I’m glad I called.”

“Wait a—”

“I have to go now. Hope you have a good night,” I told him before hanging up quickly. 

That was the craziest thing I’d ever done in my life and my heart raced even long after I’d cleaned myself up and gotten back into bed. That phone call was going to put a dent in my account, but it wasn’t like I really cared. The only thing I spent any money on was food anyway. It was worth every penny, but I learned the next day that I’d never been charged for the call and though this confused me, I brushed it off thinking it would come out at a later date. 

However, it never did. 

**Author's Note:**

> Might do a part two. Idk...


End file.
